Scavenger Hunt
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Miley never was one to turn down a challenge... Miley, Oliver and Lilly vs. Amber, Ashley and Rico. A recipe for disaster? I think so. Eventual Loliver open to other pairings.


**Gonna get what I deserve, I've got nerve**

I have never turned down a challenge. Nor am I about to start.

"You're on." I put my hands on my hips, and raised my eyebrows. Take that Amber and Ashley.

"What?!" Lilly and Oliver cried, simultaneously. "Miley, are you insane?"

Seriously. I know that they've known each other since they were born, but the talking-at-the-same-time thing is really freaky sometimes. Heck, it's freaky the majority of the time. Okay, and even though they say they can just tell what each other's gonna say, it's not that. It's that they're so alike!

"Guys, we can win," I said. And we could. Hello - a three-a-side scavenger hunt against the two dumbest girls in school? It wasn't exactly going to be overly challenging.

Lilly put her hands on her hips, and stared at me. "What exactly do we win, Miley? You don't even know! You've just accepted a challenge that is potentially humiliating!"

"Fine. What do we get if we win?" I asked Amber, knowing that whatever it was, we were doing it. We could beat Amber and Ashley hands down.

Amber squealed. "Winner gets to be Number 1 on the Cool List."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "See. It isn't even worth it. Only Oliver would get excited about that."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Right. I would not get excited over something as stupid as a cool - wait. Number 1?"

"Y'see!" Lilly rolled her eyes, and gestured in Oliver's direction.

"Big deal. I say we make it a little more interesting," I raised my eyebrows, ignoring Lilly and Oliver.

"Interesting?" Ashley wrinkled her nose.

"Interesting?" Oliver asked, nervously.

"Interesting?" Lilly cried, throwing her hands in the air.

I smiled. "Interesting. Like... loser has to... come to school dressed as a clown or something."

"You're doing that already," Amber snapped, and then placed a finger on her chin. "How about... losers have to be the next school mascots? I'm totally sure that coach would take three willing pirates, and Dandruff Danny just turned in the head."

I raised my eyebrows. Good one. Considering I'd been that stupid school mascot, I knew how mortifying it was. "You're on."

"What?!" Lilly cried again. "Miley, I'm begging you. Think about this!"

I turned to her, and Oliver, who were staring at me with horrified looks on their faces. "I am. Guys, we can win. And if we win, we'll be sitting back, while Amber and Ashley make fools of themselves in pirate costumes! Can't you see the flawless genius in this?"

"No. Miley, c'mon! We don't need to prove ourselves to them!" Lilly's shoulders sagged, and she looked at me pleadingly.

She'd thank me for it later. I mean, I know I shouldn't push my friends into doing this, but I'm helping us. They'll come around. In fact... Oliver looks like he's caving in anyway!

"I know we don't, Lilly, but I know we can do this. Please," I looked at her, and I watched as she fought a mental battle with herself.

Eventually her face relaxed, and she sighed. "Fine. But if we lose, I'm blaming you entirely."

"Fine. But we won't lose," I assured her, and turned back to Amber and Ashley, noticing that we'd drawn quite a crowd. Probably the biggest crowd that Rico's has seen.

"You shouldn't be so sure, Miley. Because we happen to have chosen all of our team. And we recruited one of the smartest kids in school," Amber sneered, and I had to resist the urge to laugh.

"And who would that be, Amber?" I asked.

She merely clocked her fingers, and the crowd parted, revealing a very small figure.

Rico.

I almost laughed out loud. Rico? One of the smartest kids in school? And they recruited him?

"I surprised you didn't stalk Jake," I raised my eyebrows. They'd been the worst culprits at following Jake around when he first came to Malibu.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. After Jake decided he wanted to date you, we could hardly be seen hanging around with him. Although, if he's willing to admit he made a mistake..."

"He didn't," I snapped, knowing that Jake would fully back me up. If he were here, and not at a premiere in New York.

Amber smirked. "So, it's you, skater girl and fruit-fly boy?"

"Looks like it," I said, not looking at Lilly and Oliver's reactions to Amber's names.

"Okay then. Well, you'll be receiving your first instructions through e-mail. We make the first challenge, you make the second, and so on. We'll tell you when it's the last task," Ashley folded her arms, and tried to look menacing.

She failed.

"Great," I smiled, and turned to Lilly and Oliver, who were looking at me like I'd gone insane.

Truth be told, I probably had.

"One more thing," Amber added, and I could see the smirk on her face without having to turn around. "Any challenge set; you have to do. No chickening out. And that goes for all of your team."

I turned back around, catching the glances on Lilly and Oliver's face as I did so. They didn't look thrilled at the prospect of the scavenger hunt.

It was going to be fun. They'd see.

"We're not going to chicken out anyway. Why, are you planning on giving up?" I asked, as threateningly as I could manage.

Amber and Ashley both shook their heads. "Of course not." When they heard the sound of each other's voices, they turned to each other, and held out their little fingers. "Ooh..."

I held up a hand. "Don't even bother. Look, me, Lilly and are going to be awesome, and we're going to beat you guys and Rico hands down. You guys won't be able to see us for dust."

"For dust!" Oliver backed up, and I turned to him, my nose wrinkled. Lilly was staring at him with the same expression. "Sorry... I figured I may as well get enthusiastic..."

I rolled my eyes, and turned back to the trio, who were staring at us, almost ferociously.

Almost being the key word there.

"You'd better work on your pirate dancing skills guys. You're gonna need them," I smirked, and left the circle of people, Lilly and Oliver following.

Once we were clear of the crowd, Lilly grabbed my arm. "Miley, I hope you have a plan. Because in case you haven't noticed, none of us are very good at hunting."

"And we aren't scavengers," Oliver added.

I turned to them, and smiled reassuringly. "Guys! Relax. What could possibly go wrong?"

---

"E-mail!" I cried, as the box flashed up on screen, telling me that the first challenge had been set.

Lilly jumped off the bed, and Oliver joined us at the computer, as I pressed for the message to open.

_Team Losers._

_The first challenge is something that we thought you guys would like. Or not, considering you have no chance at completing it. _

_You must get a picture of two of you, with a celebrity. It can be any celebrity, but if you get an awesome celebrity, then you may get extra points. And no editing. You have to keep the picture on your camera, so that you can't have edited it. _

_Okay? So, you get your picture with the celebrity (one of you must take the picture, duh) and then like, meet us at the beach tonight so that we can see you've completed it._

_Then you get to set the challenge. _

_Not that you'll complete this one. Because you're BIG FAT LOSERS!_

_TTYL_

_Team Winners_

Lilly was the first to finish reading, and let out a laugh. "Could that e-mail be any more stupid?"

"Could the challenge be any more easy?" I asked, surprised that we got such an easy task.

Although, Amber and Ashley wouldn't know exactly how easy it was.

"It's times like this when I'm amazingly glad that I didn't tell them your secret," Lilly smiled, and I laughed, remembering how she'd wanted to tell them so badly that I was Hannah Montana.

"I'm glad you didn't tell them either," I agreed.

Oliver finished reading - finally - and turned to Lilly. "How are we going to get a picture with a celebrity?"

Lilly frowned at him, and hit him lightly in the stomach. "Are you kidding me?"

"Kidding what?" Oliver asked, and I rolled my eyes.

Lilly turned to him - it amazes me that she has so much patience with him. probably because she's put up with it her whole life - and sighed. "Oliver, who is Miley?"

"Miley is... Miley?" Oliver said, obviously not getting it.

"Well done, genius. But who else is Miley?" Lilly asked, slowly.

Oliver thought this through for a minute, and then his eyes went wide. "Oh... sorry. Slow moment."

"Believe me Oliver, we're used to them," I joked, and turned back to the e-mail.

If the rest of the challenges were this easy, then we'd sail through this. And Amber and Ashley would be dancing like pirates in no time.

**I'm working on a chapter of Baby's Coming Back, so that should be up tomorrow. Trying to see how this 'writing two at once' goes. And yes, this will be a Loliver, eventually. **

**The next chapter will be in Lilly's POV. **


End file.
